


Christmas Or Thereabouts

by Haywire



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Christmas!" exclaimed Columbus before he quieted his voice. He glanced at the rearview mirror and sighed in relief when he saw Tallahassee and Little Rock were still sleeping, though the smaller of the two had shifted a little in her slumber. "I mean, Christmas." He cleared his throat. "It's, um, it may have already happened? But I'm not sure. And I have a little something I've been meaning to give you."</p>
<p>"Ooh, has someone been taking flirting lessons from Tallahassee, hmm?" chuckled Wichita. "Because while that's a little forward from most guys, it's cute when you try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Or Thereabouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).



> Just a little idea that popped into my head that I wanted to try and write. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Snow was falling in front of the car's headlights as they drove through the darkness. It was some time in late December, by Columbus's best estimation, but what day it was precisely was beyond him. He was mainly concentrated on driving at the moment, avoiding the odd abandoned or crashed vehicle in their path as he tried to stick to the paved road.

Wichita was drifting in and out of consciousness in the passenger seat next to him. There were very few stragglers thankfully so he hadn't bothered to keep her awake, letting her get as much rest as she could get instead of worrying about picking off zombies from the window.

A quick glance in the rearview window showed Tallahassee asleep, snoring loudly as he leaned against his passenger door in the backseat behind Wichita, and Little Rock was resting her head against him, asleep as well. Columbus reckoned she must have leaned that way after the older man had dozed off, as his gruff exterior surely wouldn't have allowed such a thing to have happened.

He chuckled and returned his eyes to the road. Columbus nearly jumped through the windshield when Wichita moaned in her sleep, gripping the wheel tightly and jolting the car side to side a tiny bit. The motion of the vehicle didn't disturb the two passengers in the back but it stirred Wichita, who immediately sat up and looked over to the driver.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" She turned around to make sure the younger girl was alright before looking back to Columbus with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, it's ok, it's nothing, promise." He gave her an awkward grin in return. "You were asleep, and you made a noise, startled me, that's all." Columbus licked his lips before continuing. "What, uh, what were you dreaming about, anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she answered with a hint of a smirk, visibly relaxing and letting herself rest back against the seat.

"Oh, um." he stammered. "Is that... is it like a wish or something? If you say it out loud it won't come true?"

"Something like that." Wichita said, glancing out the side window. "If you're a good boy then maybe you'll find out, once we find a place to crash for the night anyway. God, what a Christmas gift that'd be, huh? Somewhere we can stay for awhile and-"

"Christmas!" exclaimed Columbus before he quieted his voice. He glanced at the rearview mirror and sighed in relief when he saw Tallahassee and Little Rock were still sleeping, though the smaller of the two had shifted a little in her slumber. "I mean, Christmas." He cleared his throat. "It's, um, it may have already happened? But I'm not sure. And I have a little something I've been meaning to give you."

"Ooh, has someone been taking flirting lessons from Tallahassee, hmm?" chuckled Wichita. "Because while that's a little forward from most guys, it's cute when you try."

"What? Oh, no, not like that!" Columbus said. "I mean, yeah, like that is... I like like that. But that's not what I meant." He shook his head and then gestured towards the glove box. "Open that, carefully, and quietly." He took another look back at Tallahassee to make sure the man wasn't awake and listening.

Wichita did as she was asked and gasped a little when she saw what was inside. "Oh wow, seriously?" She reached in and took out a single package of Twinkies. "Where did you-"

"Can't reveal my sources." It was Columbus's turn to smirk now. "For fear of said sources discovering I may or may not have borrowed certain items from his own personal store." He grinned over at Wichita for a few seconds before looking back to the road. "Merry Christmas, Wichita."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, not risking anything more than that with Columbus concentrating on driving and with the passengers sleeping in the seats behind them. Wichita bit her lip and slowly, carefully started to open the package. "Do you want one, or?"

"Nah, it's ok. You can save one for Little Rock if you want but I'm good, thanks." Columbus said. "Besides, um, the aforementioned unknowing source might've been extra generous and gave one to me earlier."

Wichita laughed and put the lone Twinkie back into the glove box for Little Rock to enjoy later on, and then leaned across the arm rest, putting her head on Columbus's shoulder. It was more than worth the risk, he thought, before thinking that he really, _really_ hoped Tallahassee never found out.


End file.
